poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Discovering the Dark Sparkle
This is how Discovering the Dark Sparkle goes in My Little Pony: Rise of the Dark Sparkle. Mane Six enter the vault where the Dark Sparkle was kept for thousands of years Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash: The markings on the wall is something to do with a crown. Pinkie Pie: Matau and Ryan like to read. At least they are on another world. Rarity: We could call them later, darling. Applejack: Ya'll come here. I found something. Fluttershy: Let's listen. activate a log and Takanuva's image appears via hologram Takanuva: The Patterners argued with the Disciples of the Thirteen over the Dark Sparkle's origins. One side says it is the very source of Nightmare Moon's power. The other, that it is simply an ejected corruption from the Tree of Harmony. The most radical voices, like that of Starswirl the Bearded, even posit that it comes from another universe. The Patterners and Disiples argue, but the guardians take action. We have seen the Dark Sparkle's power. We know it must forever remain hidden. Applejack: What was that? Pinkie Pie: Rarity: Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash: Twilight Sparkle: There's another one. activate another log and Takanuva's image appears via hologram Takanuva: Kranix has disappeared. That makes another scientist who has gone missing while studying the Dark Sparkle. For once, the Patterners and Disciples finally agreed: The Dark Sparkle has been deemed too dangerous for study and has come to the guardians for safekeeping until the vault is complete. The others are afraid, but my will is strong. Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Applejack: Fluttershy: Rarity Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash: There is another one. activate another log and Takanuva's image appears via hologram Takanuva: It is a thing of dark power. And though my duty is clear and my resolves strong here in the infinite quiet, I find even my will wavering. To guard an object that grants the power to bend others to your very will? A frightening thought. We must seal it within the vault as soon as we are able. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie: Rarity: Applejack: Fluttershy: activate another log and Takanuva's image appears via hologram Takanuva: Construction of the vault is complete. The strongest of our order are to be entombed as the eternal guardians of the Dark Sparkle. Jhiaxus was to be our captain, but he was discovered using the Dark Sparkle to control the missing Patterners. His plan to abscond with it was nearly successful. He was deactivated when he would not surrender. I volunteered to replace him. At least now the Dark Sparkle will be safely locked away before others can abuse its power. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie: Rarity: Applejack: Fluttershy: find the Dark Sparkle Rainbow Dash: Whoa. Pinkie Pie: That's the Dark Sparkle. Rarity: It looks like the Element of Magic. Applejack: Just not with the same colors. Fluttershy: We don't know what it can do yet. Twilight Sparkle: We'll find out soon. Thunderwing: Run along, Element Bearers. The Dark Sparkle has my name written all over it. [ ] grabs the Dark Sparkle Thunderwing: Cool crown. Better then Ryan's. But that will do. Twilight Sparkle: Give me the crown, Thunderwing! Thunderwing: And what price will you pay for it? Twillight Sparkle: That is not for sale. It's too dangerous. Do the right thing and give it to me, Thunderwing and Ryan will examine it Thunderwing: How honorable. You really are a Princess. Alas, I see no profit in merely giving you my prize. I decline. puts the Dark Sparkle on his head. The Mane Six try to stop him, but Thunderwing stomps his foot to the ground and everything freezes in place Thunderwing: Oh Twilight, can't you see I've already won. his wings You just don't know it yet. flies away just as everything unfreezes Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie: Come back!! Rarity: Applejack: Fluttershy: Twilight Sparkle: I thought this day would never come. Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie: Rarity: Applejack: Fluttershy: What's wrong, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: We've just witness a dark legend come to life. Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts